llsiffandomcom-20200222-history
Honoka Kosaka
Honoka Kosaka is a 16 year old, second-year high school student and founder of . She is always smiling, and her redeeming feature is her energy. She acts on impulse and always runs head-first into things once she's made up her mind. Any and all problems are overcome with her inherent optimism, making her the engine and driving force behind . Background Honoka's family owns a Japanese sweets shop. She lives at the back of the shop with her mother, father, and little sister. Since she was young, she has been friends with Kotori Minami and she befriended Umi Sonoda after inviting her to a game of hide and seek. Personality Honoka is an optimist who is never afraid to take risks. She is always in a good mood and likes to look at the bright sides of things. She doesn't enjoy eating red bean paste despite working at her family's shop that sells Japanese sweets. She is determined and once her mind is set on something, nothing can stop her. This is believed to be the driving force behind formation and success. Cards Rare Super Rare Super Super Rare members' Smile pts. up by 1%}} Ultra Rare member's Pure pts. up by 3%}} members' Cool pts. up by 3%}} members' Smile pts. up by 3%}} Event Cards Initially awarded as a prize during the Heart on my Sleeve event. Initially awarded as a prize during the Innocent Declaration! event. Initially awarded as a prize during the First Event Nightmare!? event. Initially awarded as a prize during Score Match Round 12. Initially awarded as a prize during the The Song of Love event. Initially awarded as a prize during the Smiling! event. Initially awarded as a prize during Medley Festival Round 7. Initially awarded as a prize during Medley Festival Round 10. Initially awarded as a prize during Medley Festival Round 14. Initially awarded as a prize during Challenge Festival Round 6. Initially awarded as a prize during Companion Match Round 5. Initially awarded as a prize during Medley Festival Round 15. Initially awarded as a prize during Companion Match Round 4. Initially awarded as a prize during Challenge Festival Round 11. members' appeal by 13% for 3 secs.|center = Smile Heart|centerDesc = Smile pts. up by 6%}} Initially awarded as a prize during Challenge Festival Round 12. Promo Cards Available in the Sticker Shop for 15 N Stickers. Available in the Sticker Shop for 1 S Stickers. Available in the Sticker Shop for 1 S Stickers. Available in the Sticker Shop for 15 N Stickers. Available in the Sticker Shop for 15 N Stickers. Special Login Bonus: Idolized UR Popular Costumes 3/1/17 members' Smile pts. up by 3%}} Initially available during the 4th Anniversary Campaign. Was available in the Sticker Shop. Initially available in Honoka's Birthday scouting box Awarded on Honoka's Birthday 8/3/18. members' Smile pts. up by 1%}} Obtainable via µ'''s Shrine Maiden Exchange Tickets available during Adventure Stroll Episode 7. '' 2nd years' Skill activates, excluding this member.|center = Cool Empress|centerDesc = Cool pts. up by 9% plus members' Cool pts. up by 3%}} Side Stories Quotes Home Screen Tapping the Character Other Screens Event-Triggered Date-Triggered Cameos References Category:Printemps Category:Members Category:Muse